Twin Files
by Zalex
Summary: The twins distant struggle to survive in a world where there are many choices good and bad
1. The BIG Change

The BIG Change  
  
The Twins are at home thinking about there futures and One says to Two  
  
"Do we always have to be against other people why can't we join a club   
  
or organisation and help the world".  
  
"I'm already way ahead of you One i have joined a religious group called   
  
the Trinauts, the God Wanuka teaches us to love everything and everyone  
  
no matter how big or how small" says Two.  
  
"Why didn't you say so!!" screamed One "we always do everything together,  
  
we are united as one. I have to join my existence depends upon it".  
  
"OK" sighs Two "you can join tomorrow, I suppose".  
  
"Oh Great !!!! thanks i've always wanted to make the world a better  
  
place and now i can. Oh GOODY" Shouts One.  
  
The next day the twins visit the place of 'worship' which unusually was  
  
a shed in in some old guys back yard. The shed was actually quite spacious,  
  
there was one chair for each member of the 'congregation' and one for the   
  
'preacher' this made a grand total of 4 chairs in the shed.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place" whispers One.  
  
"Absolutely positive" whispers Two back.  
  
"Whos that guy with the pegleg, over there" One asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, him thats the only other member, his name is Wontoo, he is a queer   
  
kind of guy better watch out for him" answers Two in a whisper.  
  
Just then the 'preacher' walked in.  
  
"Ahhhhh, isn't this wonderful twins united in the force against evil.  
  
Now i am pleased to meet you again Two" the 'preacher' says holding   
  
his hand out.  
  
"But, i'm not Two i'm One" says One looking horrified.  
  
"Ah ummmm, Sorry about that never could tell the difference between  
  
Twins. Now let us proceed with our system for new members, Ok One   
  
will you come over here to the fountain, please"said the 'preacher'.  
  
One wasn't sure wheather to go or not as the fountain seemed to be   
  
bubbling with some sort of green gloop.  
  
"Go on then" whispered Two "I did this yesterday!".  
  
"Now will you put your head here please" said the preacher.  
  
One laid his head down on the table, just as the preacher put his   
  
finger in the 'holy' fountain, put his finger to One's heads and said:  
  
"May this holy mixture of bay leaves, possom excrement and used toilet   
  
water, bless you with the the tree, the sky and the holyest of holy   
  
bananas, you are now an official member of the Trinauts society for   
  
the provention of harm, pollution and the eating of bananas! thank you,   
  
you may all leave now."  
  
Yuck thought One he had just had a disgusting mixture on his face he  
  
needed to get home and wash QUICKLY.  
  
By now it was already night time and the twins thought they had better   
  
get to bed fast so they ran home and went to sleep.  
  
To see what the twins get up to next on thier Earth saving mission  
  
check out the next chapter! 


	2. The Meeting

THE MEETING  
  
Since One and Two discovered trinauts they have been out campaigning  
  
for world peace. Weird i know ut they have changed a lot since they   
  
visited the shed in that guy back yard. One has been campaigning   
  
against terrorism and Two has been out against war.  
  
One says to Two:  
  
"shall we go to this world peace meeting on monday or not i am quite   
  
sure that it would be the most fun we've had in ages".  
  
"OK, but as long as we get the chance to change the world" beams Two.  
  
later that week at the meeting  
  
it is the twins turn to make a speech Two goes first.  
  
"I am honoured to be here with all you peace loving people I would   
  
also like to let you know that i love all of you even you **points to  
  
fat man in corner** and you **pointing to an old granny at the back**  
  
I would 1st like to start with a little dance about now does everybody   
  
known the tune and the actions to the Birdy dance"  
  
*audience nods*  
  
"Great then lets start **Two starts dancing and humming, One follows   
  
and the rest of the audience** is'nt this great we get the chance to   
  
freely express our selves. Now onto world peace THEIR SHOULD BE   
  
WORLD PEACE"Shouts two and quickly sits down, the audience look   
  
shocked but clap anyway.  
  
Now it's Ones turn to speak.  
  
" I am with my twin on this their must be world peace, now I would   
  
like u all to stand up **audience stand reluctently**** One   
  
Clicks his fingers and a piano starts playing** now i would like   
  
you all to play musical chairs off we go"  
  
They play musical chairs for 40 minutes and then decide to leave the  
  
meeting.  
  
On the way home Two says to One   
  
"do you know what i think we should become friends with Neo, Trinity,   
  
Morpheus and all their friends  
  
"WHAT A GREAT IDEA!!!!" shouts One............  
  
The next chapter will see One and Two becoming............  
  
So keep tuned 


	3. the streakers?

The Streakers!!!!!???????  
  
After the twins had found there new religion and fought for   
  
world peace they were feeling a bit down and bored so they became   
  
hippies. This was fun as they could run aroung and skip without  
  
a care in the world. One suddenly had and idea!  
  
"Two, Two do you know what we should do, we should die our hair  
  
it would be funny and it would suit our new life style"  
  
"Great idea One shall we have it neon pink with electric blue   
  
spots."  
  
"Amazing that was just what i was thinking" said One in a   
  
mysterious voice which made Two laugh.  
  
Later that day they went to the local hair salon and had it done  
  
They loved it.  
  
"do you know what we need know" shouts one "shocking green and   
  
Bright yellow dresses"  
  
"Great idea" shouts Two.  
  
They went of to the local neon department store and bought  
  
all the bright floaty dresses they could lay there hands on.  
  
Soon this became more and more of an obsession as they started   
  
going round in the dresses with sandles and wearing no underwear,   
  
this was so they were at one with nature.  
  
Then one day when the twins were in the park they suddenly had   
  
the urge to take all there clothes off. They couldnt control this   
  
urge so they took there dresses and sandles off and ran round a park  
  
full of little children who were either laughing at them or crying   
  
there eyes out at them. The twins ran round for another hour or   
  
so until the police were called to escort them back to their mud   
  
hut they had built in the woods.  
  
The next chapter is coming soon...............  
  
The twins buy a ....... called .......... and.......... set it ......!! 


	4. hamster and fruit sticks!

Hamsters and fruit sticks!!  
  
Today the Twins have become rather bored and are thinking off something   
  
to do   
  
" I know lets go to that new restaurent "veggies r us" it sounds great" says Two.  
  
"No i want to do something like buy one of natures creations like maybe a hamster"says One.  
  
"That is such a great idea"shouts Two.  
  
The Twins set of on their econmically friendly tandem bicycle powered by carrot juice and nuts. One was steering as usual Two was always very lazy ans insisted on shouting get a move on and are we there yet. This annoyed One slightly but he looked his twin and would never shout at him even if he was being a nincompoop. They arrived at the pet shop and went in to choose their hamsters, Two went up to the shop keeper and said" please can we have 2 twin hamsters please and they have to be albino becuase i say so"  
  
"Well then i will go and get you them" said the shop keeper.  
  
He went to the back of the shop and fetched back a box with two hamsters .  
  
"we'll take them"said One and handed over the money and then left the shop.  
  
Later at home after the Twins had bought the hamsters a cage, food, bedding and all their essential things, Two said to One   
  
"an we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them Can we feed them" this annoyed One but he calmly said "but first we have to give them names, I think Mr Tibbles and Mr Bibbles do you agree one"  
  
"Those are the best names that anyone could ever have thought of"  
  
They went into the kitchen and started to prepare some fruit and veg for the hamsters.  
  
One went of to the toilet and Two decided to lend a hand by cutting up all the food. soon he got bored and decided to stuff all the fruit and veg into the new blender they had got, he placed the lid on and set it to go. it rumbled a bit but Two thought this was normal. One heard this noise from the Toilet and rushed into the kitchen just in time to see the blender explode and friut flying every where.  
  
"what have you done here my dearest brother i see you have made quite a mess oh well i suppose our new maid will clen it up for us" said One  
  
"Who is our new maid" said Two.  
  
"Agent Smith"said One in the calmest of manners.  
  
Next chapter the twins go to a ..... camp and sing.... ..... the camp...fire..i wonder what will happen 


End file.
